


Worlds apart

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: What Angela thought she bought was a crystal necklace turns out to be a crystal the Jedi thought long gone.





	1. Chapter 1

Another book signed, each one more painful than the last but it was making people and that’s what kept me going. My first book was a triumphant success and so far this second book was on the right path but that didn’t give me the peace and quiet I so wanted but I wasn’t going to get anytime soon,  
`how much longer till I can get some food? ` I leaned over to my helper Jaz who had spent most of the morning reading my book,  
`about half an hour or so, that’s when the shop shuts anyway` think of the money I kept saying in my head just think of the money and think of that Chinese.  
`Thank you enjoy the rest of your day` another overly excited fan served, I opened another book and signed the front page ready to make small talk with the next customer,  
`so have you read the first book if so, what did you think of it? ` I asked smiling away,  
`I`m afraid to say I haven’t read the first book you have written, but I am most keen on this one as well as the necklace you wear` surprised by the answer I looked and I didn’t know whether to laugh or call for assistance. This guy was either the best cosplay I have ever seen, or I had gone crazy due to lack of food. There stood in front of me was the spitting image of Qui Gon Jinn from the Star Wars, even Jaz couldn’t help but gawp at him,  
`Uh great outfit by the way, you must really like your Star Wars. I bought my necklace in Venice by the way, I haven’t taken it off since` I handed him the book and we both held onto it as I couldn’t help but stare at his face, I can imagine this guy would get payed good money for dressing up like this.  
` indeed. The stone your necklace bares is a very rare one, how you came to purchase has me very curious` I let go of the book as I finally snapped out of my gaze,  
`Ladies and gentlemen the store will be closing in 5 minutes` finally, saved by the bell in so many ways,  
`Thank you for your time Angela` he smiled and walked away leaving me dazed and confused. I turned to Jaz who was leant back in her chair gazing at the cosplayer,  
`You saw him right` she turned to me with a daze look on her face,  
`Oh yeah, I sure did`   
`Good, I`m glad it wasn’t just me, well me and coffee are going to have a long break`.


	2. Chapter

A knock on the door woke me up the second time, it was now morning and I was very doubtful the cosplayer was the one knocking at my door but the fact that he followed me home also stood in my mind, another knock at the door made me get up from the sofa and wait by the door,  
`Angela, are you awake in there? ` I smiled as I recognised my agents voice, I opened the door and let her in,  
`Oh Bev you wont believe what happened last night, some cosplayer followed me home from the book signing` Bev sat on the sofa and applied her lipstick, she was well into her fifties and the years had not been the best for her but she did her best and I love her anyway,  
`Cosplayer? ` as an avid comic con fan as well as an occasional cosplayer I allowed the fact that this sort of talk was a bit beyond her,  
` Somebody who dresses up as a character from a tv show or a film, that sort of thing` it was all Greek to her, so I just skipped the jargon talk and went straight for it,  
`Anyway, yeah, he turned up at my door last night saying he knew my address and I have no idea how or why` she turned back toward me with a glint in her eye,  
`You didn’t by accident of course drop a little hint your book, did you? There is nothing wrong with that` I blushed so bad that she could even think of something like that,  
`You are kidding me right, a cute guy yay maybe but not someone who is on his way to comic con, I have some standards you know`.

After my horrible conversation with Beverly I went out to do some food shopping at my local market. It was so much cheaper to buy from local merchants even though with all my book signing events and what not I had plenty of money in my pocket, it was nice to talk to the locals supposed to talking to some por lad who would probably get fired for not upselling a bag of truffles to go with a crate full of pink lady apples, bit random but that’s how I am. I was looking around at the bakery selection deciding which one to have when I felt the strange presence of someone standing behind me. I glanced round but I saw no one there, maybe I`m just over thinking this whole thing, perhaps I dreamt the situation last night, yeah its just your writer imagination that’s all. With that I picked out my delicious pastry and placed it with my other shopping, I turned to walk away and bumped into someone, not with it today at all,  
`Sorry about that, not with it today`  
`That’s perfectly fine, nothing to worry about` it was the same guy from last night as I looked up to his face, he smiled softly at me, but I wasn’t having any of it,  
` Really do you have a tracker on me or something or are you a professional stalker? ` he still had his outfit on from yesterday, must give him credit for his commitment to the whole get up,  
` I apologize for disturbing you and I don’t mean to cause you distress, but I have come here with my padawan for something very important ` padawan seriously when will this end, this entire thing is stressing me out,  
`Look this is all well and good and honestly, I praise you keeping character, but I have to go` I said I was going but I didn’t,  
` I understand, may I inquire about your necklace? ` the necklace I have been wearing since I bought it was a piece of a rose quart crystal that hung on a leather cord, I covered it as he mentioned it,  
`I bought it in whilst I was abroad from a merchant ` he didn’t make a grab for it but held his hand a few inches away from my neck, I then felt warm against my hand that covered the pendant, taking my hand away the crystal was now glowing faintly. Scared I stepped away from the man and the glowing stopped. Before he could say anything else, I stormed away from him stressed and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way home without delay and locked my door. I sat on the sofa. Removed my necklace and stared at it for what seemed like hours. If this is a dream is a pretty screwed up one, I kept saying to myself. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a steaming mug on the coffee table which I obviously did not do myself,  
`Beverly? ` I looked around but I couldn’t find my necklace, I went to look under the sofa when a Obi Wan cosplayer walked out of my bed room, he clearly wasn’t expecting me to be awake so when he went to say something he stared at me open mouth, I wasn’t happy at all as I got up from the sofa and went for him. He stood his ground as I slammed into him taking us both down to the floor, I tried to over power him but he shifted round and I ended up faced down on the floor with him sat on my back, he may be a small guy but he is heavy none the less,  
`Get of me you wimp so I can break your fingers! ` I tried to push him off me, but I couldn’t,  
`Obi wan? ` I recognised that stress inducing voice, once again I tried to push him of, but he wouldn’t give,  
`Master, I think negotiations may be needed` more like life insurance for when you get off my back,  
`That won’t be necessary my young padawan, let the young lady up` the guy slowly got of my back allowing me to sit up on the floor,  
`Why am I not surprised. Now what do you want? ` a little less tense now Obi wan helped me up from the floor and he stood by his Qui gon,  
` If you want this necklace so badly then just take it, I don’t know where it is but when you find it you can have it` he pulled out a leather cord from his pocket, the same one I had on but without the crystal,  
`This is the problem that stands before us, we have the necklace but the gem stone is missing, we believe the crystal has merged with your body, our only option is for you to come with is back to our home planet where we can remove the crystal` this is more delusional that an actual dream I thought. I marched over to the door and swung it open,  
`There is the exit and I suggest you use it before I call the police` neither or them moved but then neither did I,  
`Trust me when I say this isn’t the preferred way of collecting the crystal, but the longer it remains here the more danger it encourages, we must leave soon` oh give me strength when will it ever end,  
`Right fine lets got then to your fancy shiny spaceship and fly of to never land where it never ends` I grabbed my bag and let them leave first, I followed them, locked the door and prayed there was a cop car nearby.  
Walking towards a nearby park I had a moment. Why am I walking with two cosplayers to a park in which no one else is there? My common sense was clearly delayed by lack of sleep and increase in stress,  
`Unless the tree is your spaceship I`m going to go home now! ` they stopped by a group of trees, yep I thought, complete nut jobs. I was walking away when I saw that the group of trees began to fade away, the weird dreams were happening again. The trees faded away completely and there in their place stood a metallic spaceship, these cosplayers don’t get payed enough for this malarkey,  
`Okay jokes over. You guys don’t get payed enough for this whole act seriously` the two entered the ship and for some stupid reason I kept following them. Call it curiosity. Inside the ship was amazing, it was so clean and high tech I didn’t want to touch the walls. I took a seat and waited for my common sense to kick in, drifting of I felt the room rumble around me. Curious to know what was going on I walked around the ship, I came to the cock pit and found the two cosplayers and another person at the controls, all very convincing I thought,  
`Right I’m off home` I said but I didn’t do it, the engines roared with life and the ship rose above the ground, I stared I awe as we lifted of the ground and shot of into the sky, I felt all the blood rush from my head and nausea settled in my stomach. It was at that point Qui gon turned to face me,  
`Its going to be a long journey, but I will explain all` I gave a weak smile before I collapsed.


End file.
